halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cairo Station (level)
Untitled What exactly needs cleanup here? --ED(talk)(gaming) 14:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Wounded Marine I dont know if it counts as a glitch or something else maybe but there are some times in the Cairo Station level when you reach the first hangar there is a marine in the lower floor that is wounded, is all bleeding from the face, looks like it has cut on his body several times and both his feet and knees are bleeding too, i have seen it only a few times regardless of dificulty and is the only one like this in the whole game. Radzon 15:15, 8 June 2007 (UTC)] Heya, about the MAC room, when i played i ran behind to the weapons racks just under the MAC guide rail, and for some random reason a marine was there!!!!! Made useful cannon fodder tho :P ---cHr0n0sPh3r3 deleting part the bit in the 1st paragraph where it says "like many other parts in the game, this doesn't make any sense. Why would there be elites guarding a bomb that's about to go off?". They are guarding the bomb so that nobody deactivates it. They just didn't expect to encounter the master chief. HaloDude [[User talk:HaloDude|'Chat']] 19:35, 26 June 2007 (UTC) But the thing that is said about the covenant is that most of their tactics are suicidal and there are many examples of that in the books, so basically think of it as the elites giving their life for the success of the mission. Radzon 18:42, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. Heroic Walkthrough I'm planning a Heroic walkthrough here. It's my planner, where I plan stuff. If you wish me to halt this process, contact me here. Thanks, ''Emo''''s'' 23:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, it's finished after an hour and a half of hard typing. It's my first level walkthrough for any game. Please contact me here if you want to give me tips, hints or feedback. I'm not sure if you liked it or not. Thanks, ''Emo''''s'' 01:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Secret Room First you need to "get out" of the Cairo Station. Then jump down to the support beam that leads to the Armory window; if you get close enough, you should be able to see into the Armory from the outside. To the left of the Armory there is a long window. It looks like a smooth surface but this is an illusion. Jump "into" the window; you will land on the windows ledge and will be able to see into the secret room. I don't know if you can get into the room, but you can see it.--Rusty290 08:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Rusty290 8/6/09 During the part where you meet Johnson and Miranda, you can melee attack one of them with you into the airlock where you proceed to the bomb. They will not die from the vacuum and can be strong allies I actually looked up this page because I tried this with seargent Johnson. If any wants to add or is ok with me adding, I noticed two additional details about doing this. If you push johnson out there will be points where if you dont continually melee him forward he will still run back, much like the part before the air lock. If he begins fighting the Ranger elites flying around near a large crate/box, he will fire at the elite and then hide behind it, just like all the other human and elite AI in combat on this level (and maybe some others). Lastly if you melee him into the small airlock through which you go to enter that room with all the drones and the upcoming elevator, there will be a loading point (which I beleive also locks the door behind you. It is at this point that Johnson will disappear. I don't know if all this works with Miranda keys as well, but I beleive it should. I'm guessing that until that loading point the Johnson and Miranda Ai's are still present, and after that they are assumed to have gotten onto in amber cladBlack kille 02:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC)